Fallen Angel
by IzzyPure
Summary: Isabella Swan, the lusted after and envied girl at school is hurt every night by a heart broken Phil. No one knows, and Bella plans to keep it that way. But then the beautiful golden eyes show up, and Bella finds it hard to keep her abuse under wrap. And it seems the strange people have brought another secret to the fog filled Forks. EXB! My first serious fic so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1- The Demon Inside

I slowly traced the patterns on my skin.

_Purple and black, dark as ink. _

_Yellow and green, fading from sight._

_ Lines of red swirls surronding me. _

_Blood filling the night._

That was my most recent poem, and defintaly not the best. I had a small blue journal, it said 'love' on it. It was my poem journal, my song journal, where I wrote everything. I loved that journal because of the word 'love' engraved in swirling gold letters. I wanted love, yearned for love, but instead I got hate. I do not understand why I got this misfortune, yet I would never push it on to someone else. Why? Because it will feel as if I were the one abusing them, and if I hate it, I would hate myself.

I had a loving caring mother, named Renne. She had mahgony hair, like mine, but it was shorter. She had had laugh lines, and beautiful brown eyes. I had her same features, expect the brown of my eyes and hair was dull. It used to shimmer in the light, I used to have shine in my eyes as I laughed with my mother. But then she died. And then instead of it being a god-sent to be like my mother, it was hell-sent.

My father, Paul, loved my mother with every peice of his heart. During the first days after her death, we became closer, sobbing together as we missed her. But one night he was just sitting there. I rubbed my palms together; It had been cold that night. I grabbed the blanket on the sofa and wrapped it around me. I remeber smiling; the warmth reminded me of my mother's hug. He broke then, demanding to know why I was smiling. I didn't notice the fury in his gaze, so I told him. 'You think you can replace your mother with a blanket?' I was confused. Replace her? No, just remebering good times with her. His eyes went blank then, his gaze on my face. 'You look so much like your mother. Are you a demon? My own personal demon to shatter me?' He had stood throwing me onto the ground. I cried out, my ankle twisted in the blankets. 'Not if I shatter you first!'

He had leaned over me, pinning my arms to the ground. I struggled against him but he was stronger. He shoved his knee into my stomach, pushing out my breath in a gust. He kneed me again and again. He drew back a hand and snapped it down, burning my face with his anger. Tears had filled my eyes. Why was daddy doing this to me? And he continued every day...every year...for 7 years...

+  
It was pizza for dinner. That means Phil was in a good mood. He must have been with his usually is nicer when drunk. I know it is strange, but alcohol mellows him out. The sad thing is, he doesn't go drinking much, he thinks it would disappoint Renne. I always think, 'So would beating her daughter'.

But he was drunk tonight, his glassy eyes calm, a drunk smile on his face as he stuffed pizza in his face in the living room. I asked for a piece and he shook his head. Like I said, mellow, not a freaking angel. Instead I went to the kitchen and eat one of the few things he let me, an apple. Mmmm food, finally. I walked back in the living room and sat on the rug, not taking any chances with the couch. He loved that couch and I hate it. That's where it started...

"Hey Phil?" He nodded."Can I watch TV?"

"Yes." I light up with excitment. I didn't really like TV but sometimes I watched a show or two when allowed. I flipped to a Disney movie, smiling when Monsters Inc came on. It was my mothers favorite movie, and now it is mine. I laughed softly at the antics of Boo. All the sudden, Phil straightened, glaring at me. I look back at him, scared and confused.

"I missed my show."

"You-you said I could watch TV." He growled at me and threw me on my feet. I wobbeled and once I caught my shaky balence, he shoved me onto the ground.

"No," I screamed as his fist collided with my jaw, grimancing as he cut his knuckles on my teeth. He kicked my leg, hard and I pulled it to my chest, shaking. He stepped away, slowly and camly undoing his belt. No.

I started to stand, and then ran for the stairs just behind him. Please...but his arm snaked around my terribley thin waist and he threw me back on the floor, causing a slight thud. He raised his arm, the normal looking belt becoming a whip of destrution. I whimpered as his arm came down, singaling my death.

The whip, like molton lava, wrapped around my forearm, burning my skin with it's circle of flames. The agony cut into my deep scratches from other nights. He pulled back, yanking my arm with it and thrust down again, this time the whip striking my face, cutting into my cheek, melting into my skin, my black eye.

He stopped then with a short bark of laughter and a quick whisper of demon. He picked me up, thumping up the stairs. He threw my door open and gently depostited me on the bed. I don't know why he went to all this care to treat a women he beat. He went down and came back up with an icepack. Lying it on my sizzeling face. He then went back downstairs and I heard the chink of a beer opening.

As tears ran down my face, I heard Sully promise Boo he would never ever hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2- Stay Away

_Eyes follow me _

_Wherever I go._

_They don't really look close_

_They never see through my show_

_To my pain, _

_to my love_

_to my hope of rising above._

_And I know I'll never escape_

_Since no one looks enough to see_

_What's happening to me._

I don't understand the look in the eyes that followed my walk through the wall. I could see the lust in mens eyes,as they traced my curves. I could see the jealosy burning into me as the girls glared. All they saw was a petite girl with gentle curves as she walked through the halls, men following her every move. But they didn't see past the concelar to my black eyes, they only saw the doe brown ones. They didn't see the way I hide myself, only the long mahogany hair that was the sheild. They didn't see I was too thin, starving but unable to eat as it hurt. They didn't see my limp as I tripped through life, they only saw me swabbed by boys. Disgusting cocky bastards, that's what men are. Men will always be men with an A. Mean.

Angela sat next to me. She is my friend, and I wished to be closer, but I couldn't risk it. But we enjoyed each others company, we were both quiet people and the silence was relaxing. She had something on her mind today, I could tell by the way her eyebrows scrunched up over her brown eyes. Angela was very pretty. She had long glossy black hair and kind brown eyes, magnified by her glasses. Glasses suited Angela, her bookish personality. No one noticied Angela much, she always blended in, but if they did, their breath would be blown away. She is an angel, a kind beautiful angel. But, sorry poor boys. She already had Ben.

"Hello Bella." I smiled at Angela, closing my ratty book 'Wuthering Heights' gently and placing it softly in my bag. Then I slightly tilted my head, letting my hair become a curtain between me in others, excluding all from this world but Angela. It helped me focus, keep the paranoia to a minimum.

"What's up?"

"They're here." I knew instantly who she was talking about. The Cullens. The whole school had been gossiping about them for maybe a week now. I twirled a peice of my hair thoughtfully. Here. They were expected to come tomorrow but I suppose their parents, Carlisle and Esme I heard, wanted them to start as soon as possible. Or they just enjoyed school. At least the rumors would stray away from me momentarly. I hoped they were instresting, and then scolded myself. I shouldn't want all the attention on them unless they wanted it, jealosy turned the students here into green-eyed monsters.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard already. It's already second period!" Angela laughs a soft, gentle laugh, her eyes twinkiling behing her tortoise shell glasses. I gave a small grin back, not wanting to stretch my cheeks. My jaw hurt from the beating last night.

"I'm were to busy reading your book. You know I love reading too, but how can you read that thing so many times?" She laughs again, digging her hand in my bag at my feet, pulling out my torn copy. I flushed, emmbaresed. I always blushed, red as a tomato. It was almost as embarresing as the thing that caused me to blush usually.

"You know Ang," I tease. "It changes every time! And it's a classic. Plus the love between Cathy and Healthcliff make me cry. They are both so full of hatred and evil, their love the only spark of goodness in them, their only redeeming quality."

Angela shrugs. "Still." And I know what she means. I'm obbsesive. But I can't control it, the book makes me laugh in wonder, cry in sorrow, and smile in wissful joy. At least they had love.

**Edward POV (First time actually trying to be serious. XD)**

Carlisle was excited to be back at Forks. He had missed the quaint little town. I look up to Carlisle, my father, my god, and his compassionate ways. I always agree, understand, follow in his footsteps. But here, I disagree. The town is boring, the people gossipy. Some are kind, but some are plain ugly. It is nice in some ways though. Plenty of wildlife, almost never sunny, and everyone here is pretty pale, so we won't stand at much more.

Okay, that is a lie. We will stand out, we always do. People are drawn to our beauty, our perfect pale skin, symetrical features, honey voice, delicious aroma. We are the world's best predator. Everything about us, invites you in. And I hate it. I hate what we are, what we do. Vampires.

Alice intrerupts my thoughts. _Edward, time to go,_ she thinks joyfully. I groan.

"Alice, we aren't supposed to go until tomorrow."

"No Edward," she trills back. "We are going today!" I sigh. I saw the vision she had had. She was planning on dragging me to the car, and she did it. She had help from Jasper and Emmett of course.

"Fine," I grumble, hearing her laughter as she bounds to my car. I follow down too, quickly buttoning up my jacket. Carlisle has already left, he always leaves early, but Esme is here to wish us luck.

"Mom, can I hit someone if they're nosy?" Emmett. I sigh. Esme laughs softly, smoothing out his collar. Sometimes, I swear he is five. Esme catches my glance and winks. _Be nice to your brother. _

"No Emmett. You can not. Save it to wrestle with Jasper when you come home." Emmett smiles in response and leaves, Rosalie trailing after him with a quick grin at Esme. _Why did I marry this child,_ she wonders. I chuckle. Don't know, Rose.

"Bye Esme." I kiss her cheek softly and give her a soft smile. She smiles back, handing me my backpack. Props. We know more then the teachers could ever teach us.

_Goodbye Edward. Keep your brothers under check. _I nod. The nest thought was a back thought, a wistful one. _Poor boy. So lonley. I hope he meets someone. Maybe he SHOULD go with Tanya..._I grimance. I do not want to "go with" Tanya. I'm not going to meet anyone. When will my family realize I am perfectly happy on my own?

I leave quickly after that, speeding off to school in my Volvo, my siblings chattering behind me. Or, in Alice's case, next to me, twisting her whole body as to face the rest. I sigh.

We get to school after two minutes. I pull into the spot next to an old rusty red truck. I see Rosalie shuddering in disgust. _How could someone have a car like that?_ I get out slowly, making sure to move at human speed. Everyone else files out and we stare at the school building. They actually missed this place, I realize in shock from their thoughts. They like it here. It was confusing, this place was as boring as hell.

We walk to the office, watching the humans run around us with wide eyes, marvaling our beauty. I shudder as one girl decides on asking me to go to a closet before lunch. I hear Alice giggle as she has a vision of the human girl asking me, laughing at my repulsed face. I grimance. We push open the door, the warmth flooding around us. We don't feel cold, but we do like being warm, vampires do. The secretary looks up, and seeing us, looks down, flustered. I see her cheeks fill with blood as she fixes her plain purple shirt. I hear her heart speed up as she looks back up at us.

_Oh my. Look at that boy with bronze hair. He is just gorgeous. Mmmm-no! Too young, too young. _The mantra doesn't stop her from opening the top button of her blouse as she turns to shuffle papers. Turning back to us, my eyes widen at the skin flowing to her chest, uninterupted. _Gross! _

_He notices! He likes! Maybe he'll-no! Too young, too young. _That thing is not helping at all. I step away from her, shoving Jasper closer, listening to her thoughts take a new direction on how handsome and mature Jasper is. Still not appropiate. Poor Jasper, he's trying not to jump Alice as waves of lust roll off Ms. Cope and he sucks it in. I send calm in his direction, thinking of relaxing memories of playing the piano. He throws me a thankful glance and starts to talk to old inappropiate Ms. Cope.

I listen to the thoughts around me, seeing the gossip of the school. One blue eyed, bonde haired boy catches my attention with his awful thoughts. He mentally undresses Rosalie in his mind, and I gag at the fatntasy of him and her.

_Yep, _he thinks. _That blonde is almost as attractive as Swan. If I can't get Swan, Imma going for the blondie._ More attractive then Rosalie? I don't have any feeling for Rose, my sister, obviously, but I knew she was beautiful, by vampire standards and especially by human. So when I heard about this 'Swan,' I immediatly imagined a vampire, not even bothering to look into his thoughts. But, a vampire? We would have heard, smelt, felt her. And so vampire was out, and the smell thing canceled out werewolf. That left human, and humans were rarely more beautiful then a vampire as we had perfect, smooth, symettrical skin and the crystal gave off a shine of perfection. I doubted Mike's theory and a quick jaunt in his head didn't surprise me.

I saw a girl, plain brown hair and eyes, with a curvy body. Her eyes were filled with lust and she was lying on Mike's bed, licking his ear. _Slut, _I thought. Swan doesn't even deserve any attention but I swept me gift around, searching for the mind of Swan. I couldn't locate it. Maybe she's absent.

Lunch finally came, which meant the day only had two more periods. I had looked more for Swan's mind. Why I bothered was unclear. But now it was lunch and I would know once in for all if she was here and I would read her mind, comfirming the thoughts of the girls and boys in this school. That Isabella, as I found her name to be, was a girl who was inappropiate and lower then dirt. I wondered what she thought. What made her such a women. Who could do this. I read other girls minds who acted like sluts. Most just wanted attention, or sex, so I don't know why I bothered. Swan was probably the same.

And then a women entered the cafeteria, and noise faded. At first I noticed the extra layer of make up, the brown hair and eyes, and I was disgusted yet victorios. But then...other things registered. She was wearing a plain black jacket that was too big for her, she had baggy jeans and rainboots. Her make up was simple cover up and I focused on it. She was covered in brusies. I almost gasped. She went into line and I saw her limping. She got an apple and a small salad only, and when I saw how thin she was, I wondered if she was annorexic. She looked at the apple hungringly and took a monster bite. Her hand immediatly flew to her jaw where I saw another bruise. She took a bite of salad instead, shewing gratefully. She swallowed and winced, her hand brushing her jacket just where her ribs were. She couldn't eat. Someone had hurt her too bad to chew or swallow.

Immediatly, pain and anger washed through me, strong and unforgiving. I would kill whoever hurt such an idiot girl. I would make the students regret every mean thought about her. I dove into Isabella's mind, and got...nothing. Her mind was blank. I blinked then turned and focused on another girl nearby, to test my power.

_Poor Bella, _Angela Weber thought. She was Isabella's friend, I realized. _She hasn't been the same since her mother died. She looks to be in pain. I wish I could help her, but she never lets me. _Angela sighs, turning back to her own food and I turn back to mine.

What a puzzel Isabella is. Her mind, blank, taunted me. Her hurt body causing pain to my own. I felt a flood of emotions for the angel across the cafeteria. The poor girl.

"Edward?" I turn and realize me whole family is staring at me except Rose. She's reading a car magazine but I can see her eyebrow raised and hear her questioning thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your emotions are going crazy. You okay?" I nod then turn back to the Angel. Jasper follows my gaze. "She thinking about us?" I grimance."I can't read Bella's mind. I tried." Even Rosalie looks up at that. Emmett booms in laughter. _Classic, _he chuckles. I frown at him. "I think she's hurt. She can't eat or walk very well." Rosalie snorts and looks back at her magazine.

"Probably a masochistic annorexic." I growl at her, furious she called the Angel something so degrading. Jasper's eyes snap up to mine as she registers my fury.

"Don't you dare call the Angel anything that degrading EVER," I snarl at her. She looks up in shock. Alice beams at me and Jasper looks completly confused. Emmett, however, is trying not to crack up.

"Angel," he laughs. "Already?" I would blush if I could. Instead I slouch and grimance. I didn't mean to say that.

"Shut up Emmett," Alice laughs. "You have her next Edward!" I shoot up again, excited. Emmett starts laughing but Jasper starts bouncing in his seat.

"Stop. Being. So. Happy. Edward." Jasper smiles as he glares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter. I calm down and smile sheepishly at Jasper and he frowns at me.

_Edward, _Alice calls. I turn. _She's going to be my best friend Ed-_ she cuts off as a vision sweeps us both away from the cafeteria...

_**Vision**_

**Isabella Swan scribbles on a piece of paper, waiting for class to start. The teacher calls her up and sends her to the office where her father is waiting. Visably shaking, Bella walks down the hall to the office, to her father. He smiles at her when she opens the door and she whimpers. Ms. Cope signs Bella out for a 'doctor's appointment.' Phil and Bella drive home in her truck, Bella in the passanger seat, crying softly.**

**They reach home and enter the house, Phil in front, Bella trailing behind. He picks her up as soon as the door is closed and slams her against a wall. She cries out. He grabs her wrist and twists hard to the left causeing a snap. A broken bone. He spat in her face and kneed her in the stomach. He then dropped her on the floor and walked away, leaving the house, and leaving his broken daughter, bleeding on the floor.**

_**End**_

"No."

**(A/N So there you have it. The Cullens are here and they know! Yay! Fast, but come on, it's going to take a while to DO something about it. Plus, it's hard to keep a secret from a future seeing vampire. Just saying.**

**Anyway, you're probably wondering why my scene in the last chapter with the belt was kind of realistic and pretty well detailed. Truth is, this happened to me a few weeks ago. The whole missing his show, throwing me on the ground, raising his belt. He missed me though and I made my getaway! And then a few days ago I was pinned, punched, and shoved under a bed...that might be the next abuse to Bella. You know, I want to make it as realistic as possible so I'm going for stuff that happened to me. True, I didn't have vampires knowing my secret but whatever. I have a baby brother now. I can hold him to my chest and use the poor child as a sheild. XD Doesn't really help though...**

**Random point of intrest- I have an A in math. GENIUS!**

**Random point of boring- Few days ago at like eight o' clock AM I went outside to my backyward and waved to my eleven year old boy next door neighbors while eating chocolate ice cream. I then realized I wasn't wearing any pants. I proceeded to fling the door open and dive in, somehow keeping the ice cream from flying into my short brown hair. Woohoo! Like I said, GENIUS! **

**See ya later my awesomenies!**

**Bite on Peeps! :3)**


	3. Chapter 3- Kill me

_She sits in silence_

_While noise flows around her_

_She hears talk, gossip, giggles, shouts._

_Happiness, lust, and jealousy fill the air._

_She doesn't wish to join them though,_

_They would not understand her._

_Who could?_

_Who could understand the weak girl_

_As she hides in her dark corner_

_Covered in scars and drowning in memories._

_No one._

All through lunch I felt the stare of the 'new' kids. I knew they saw my pitiful skinny frame, how I did not eat. They probably thought I was annorexic. Sometimes, I wish that. I least then, I could eat if I wanted, and my whole body wouldn't be in pain.

I had looked up in the middle of lunch. They happened not to be staring at me, thank God. My eyes immediatly went to a boy with bronze hair. I felt a strange urge to go over to him, a pulling I couldn't explain. The boy wasn't hot, wasn't attractive. He was beautiful. Simply inhuman. His bronze curls framed a perfect porcelian face. His hair had honey tints, I noticied. He had strange amber eyes, they brought out the honey in his bed-head hair. He had long, thin, pale fingers. A pianoist, I would guess. Or he should be one. His hands were long and perfect for flying down the keys. He was obviously fit, smooth muscles that were dwarfed by the large man next to him.

The large man was meancing. At first I even had cringed away from him, with huge body builder muscles and dark hair. He could hurt me, even more than Phil. I was always afraid of men obviously, who wouldn't? It was strange I wasn't afraid of the bronze man, I couldn't help the longing that flowed through me, pulling me to him. But that muscular threat made me tremble in fear.

Than I noticied his face. A teddy bear, I thought in relief. His huge smile, twinkiling amber eyes-again, strange-, and dimples left no option of possible harm from him. I suppose he could hurt me involuntarily.

The last man was the most scaring. Even from my distance, I could see a slight pattern of them. I have many so I know what they are. Scars. His are pure white, only a shade lighter than there chalky skin-it was almost impossible to tell. His golden blonde hair flops in his eyes. Amber as well. He was muscular, and mature looking. He looked like he could have taught here, not being taught here. I would have thought the same for the laughing huge man, but the innocence on the face made the imposing figure appear younger.

There were two girls, both with the strange amber eyes, the model one being held by the body builder. She was tall, blonde, and leggy. She could be a cheerleader but her face, the coldness, told me no. She was not a popular girl. She wished to be alone with her family. 'Turn away,' her posture seemed to say. 'He is mine. They are mine.'

The second was the oppisate of the cold model. She was short, and black haired. She had curves though, her body petite but well formed. Her black hair was incrediably short, shooting from her albaster face in natural spikes. It suited her well. She was like a pixie, that petite, graceful woman. She beamed, her amber eyes meeting mine. I didn't smile back. I allowed my brow to furrow and I looked back at my book.

Stay away Pixie. I am not good for you.

Something told me that she was not good for me as well, despite her bubbly exterior. They were all pale, graceful even in stillness, strange eyed. They were dangerous. I knew that. But the only ones I feared were the model and scared one. They all may be dangerous, but those two were the only I could see hurting me.

It was strange. They were all diffrent yet absoulutly alike. I felt a gaze on me again and the strange pull strengthened. The bronze one. I struggled to stay in my seat, staring at my salad in determination. I could not get up and walk towards him. How strange would that be? Though I believed they were unlike anyone here, they would hate for me to barge in there like an anorexic looking girl. But the pull only strengthened then.

The bell rang fortaunatly, and I immediatly bolted from the lunch room. My locker was near the cafeteria, so I was shoved by the many people hurrying from the room. Ouch. I held down my whimpers of pain. The hall cleared soon though, and I grabbed my books from my locker. I slid to the ground and held my head in my hands. I was a goody goody and knew it, and I would be late to class. I couldn't bring myself to care though. Who cares? Who? I didn't wish to go to Biology anymore. Ever again.

So I heard the scream from the cafeteria. A scream of utter horror and disbelief. "No." It was short but echoed in my ears as I curled in a fetal position. Thats what my mother had shouted minutes before her death. Then it happened. "Goodbye my Bella. I love you." No, no. She can't be gone. NO! Give her back to me! Give her back!

Edward POV

Calm down Edward,

Emmett thought, his eyes wide as they stared into mine. "What happened," he asked out loud.

"Vision," I spat out, rage coursing through my body. Jasper is shaking in silent fury from my strong emotion. _I will KILL everyone in this family but Alice! I-_ I attempt to calm myself, not wishing for Jasper to lunge at us. _Thanks for trying. _I grimance, the fury is hard to stifle.

"Bella." Alice's voice has a slightly dreamy quality. I look at her confused and dive into her mind. Her mind flickering, having vision flashes. "Isabella Swan."

"So," Rosalie asks, glancing at me slightly. Through Jasper I tell she has a slight hint of fear. My expression of when she insulted Bella flows through her mind. I wince. I looked deranged in pure white anger.

Jasper stiffins suddenly, and I glance at him. He falls off his chair and I see Emmett start to laugh despite the situation. Than Jasper curls into a fetal position, his eyes welling with unshed tears. His jaw clenched, as he holds in screams of pain and sorrow. Despite his efforts, a agonized yell escapes. Alice jolts back to the present and throws herself towards Jasper, gently wrapping her tiny arms around him. We all surrond him too in worry. His mind is blank from the utter onslot of emotion so I can't tell what caused this state. Jane perhaps?

Jasper's pained eyes meet mine, his face twisted in a grimance. His voice hoarse, he answers my unasked question as if he could read my mind. "Swan," he tells me before bucking in another scream.

And I'm gone, flashing out of the room to see the Angel in an identical position to Jasper. I cross over to her, falling to my knees as she silently sobs in pain. From the pain Jasper was feeling, I knew she should be screaming. Jasper was screaming himself, and he was a vampire. What was wrong with this bruised human, I wondered.

I scooped her in my rock hard arms, just as her smell wafts around me.

Bella POV

She's mine. Mine! Give me my mother, you son of a bitch. **(A/N Oooh! Bella swore!) **

Don't hurt me. Please Daddy, I mean no harm! I love you Daddy, why do you hurt me?

Love. Why do I only feel hate? Please, God. Just give me a taste of love. I don't want to be alone.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Why can't they tell

Who I am inside?

I'm not just an empty box,

To be used and tossed aside.

I only want a taste of love,

But nobody sees me.

So why am I even alive?

I can no longer stand this pain.

My fault. Everything. I don't deserve life. Kill me.

**Third person POV (probably one of the only ones.)**

Isabella Swan lay trapped in her own mind, trapped in the suffering of her guilt and pain. She wished to die. Edward Cullen was leaning towards her with the intention of doing just what she wished for. **(The irony)** She smelled so mouthwatering, Edward thought, his mouth filling with venom. Her blood would sooth the ache that was constantly there. Her warm, delicious, blood. And he intended to suck every last drop out of her small frail body. Simply weak, such an easy meal. Simply mouth watering, he could not wait.

His lips brushed her neck gently, a caress. Blood lust fogged his brain but even being possesed with the monster inside, he couldn't deny the gentleness he had with the poor girl. He smiled against her translucent, delicate skin.

But than a voice, so low the vampire about to sink his teeth into her throat could barely hear, Isabella Swan spoke.

"My fault...don't deserve...kill me." Her voice, hoarse and muted was still the most beautiful voice Edward Anthony Cullen had ever heard. The words registered, and yanking his lips from her throat, he gaped at her in complete and utter shock.

Kill me? She wished to die? He shuddered at how close he was to furfilling such a mournful wish.

**(A/N Yay! I updated! Happy? I hope so. I worked pretty hard at this chapter. :) So, why Bella didn't scream. Simply put, she's used to the pain. This happens on the daily basis as said in future chapters (LOL maybe I'm Alice. I can SEE the future. XD). But still, it's such tremendous pain she still can't help her response. Cool?**

**I will update again, don't worry. I was having a major case of writers block. I didn't like how I ended the last chapter. I guess it sounded okay but I didn't really know how to start this chapter. Eh. I know how to start the next one though, but there will be a small wait. Maybe next weekend? Sorry, my step brother is visiting and I never see him. *shrug* I love my computer, but, come on, I love my four year old brother a bit more. Plus my mom makes me take him places. LOL**

**Sayanora Sweethearts! :3 )**


End file.
